ufirfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard I, High King of Anglaria
History of Richard I, High King of Anglaria Early Life Richard Claudius Arminius Brutus was born in 1524 as the first legitimate son of Duke Brutus of Salis and his wife and former mistress Eleanor of York. He already had two elder brothers, Edmund and Charles. Even though they were Richard's full brothers they were considered bastards. Brutus of Salis already had three children with his first wife, Alexandra of Ufir. These children were Alexandra, Alexander VI and Antonia. Brutus died in 1525. Shortly afterwards Eleanor of York gave birth to a daughter, Eleanor Claudia Arminia Postuma. Richard's half-brother the 25 years old Alexander then adopted his half-siblings as his own children. Richard became good friends with Alexander's son and namesake. Reign of Alexander VI In 1529 Richard's brother Alexander succeeded to the throne and became Alexander VI, High King of Anglaria. Richard was then created the Duke of Canter. In 1544 Richard married Octavia of Hessen, sister to his good friend Arthur of Hessen. In 1545 Octavia gave birth to a son, Arthur, whom Richard had named after his brother-in-law. The Anglarian Civil War In 1545 Alexander VI was murdered. His son and namesake succeeded him as Alexaner VII. Many nobles believed Alexander VI had been a usurper and that he was responsible for the death of his predecessor Arthur II. Therefore they rose up against Alexander VII. They were lead by Serynus I, Count of Charax, who was a great-grandson of Empress Antonia I. Edmund, Charles and Richard became commanders in the Royal Army. Alexander and his uncles defeated and captured Serynus. Charles, who was Serynus his brother-in-law then tried to persuade Alexander to spare Serynus. However the Duke of Arpinum murdered Charles and Alexander and saved Serynus, who then fled to Charax. Alexander had been childless, but his wife was pregnant. Nevertheless the Anglarian nobles were not going to wait for the child to be born. They needed a leader right now, to fight against Serynus. Some nobles fled and joint Serynus, including the Duke of Efir. Among the generals there were several man who tried to become High King. Both Edmund and Richard had a good claim to the throne, Edmund being the elder, but legitimated, while Richard was legitimate. Because they did not want to fight each other neither of them ran for the position. Duke Alexander I of Mar then claimed the throne. He was the nephew of Alexander VI and his father had been Alexander's good friend and second-in-command. Alexander VIII quickly had Edmund and Richard captured and imprisoned. In 1546 there were two births important to Richard. The first was the birth of his daughter, Isabella. However this birth resulted in the death of Octavia in childbirth. The second birth was that of the posthumous daughter of Alexander VII. Her name was Clovina. Many nobles immediately swore allegiance to her, betraying Alexander VIII. Secretly most of Alexander VIII's supporters had already betrayed him and had become supporters of Serynus. Nevertheless the people loved the little princess, while Alexander VIII was considered a usurper. Therefore the stormed the palace and killed Alexander. Serynus then entered the city supported by almost all the nobles. However Serynus was murdered by a group of thugs, who wanted Clovina on the throne. Reign of Arthur III Since Serynus had died they had his son Arthur III become the new High King. However he was only three years old. The Duke of Dordrecht, the Lord High Chancellor was created Regent of Anglaria. He immediately bethrothed the young king to the princess Clovina. Dordrecht released Edmund and Richard, believing they no longer posed a threat. To recruit Edmund and Richard to his side he gave them important positions. Both were given Great Offices. Edmund was created Lord President of the Council, while Richard was re-instated as Lord High Treasurer. This was huge mistake by Dordrecht. Edmund befriended Marcus III, Duke of Firnia and Augustus I, Duke of Arpinum and in 1547 Richard married Alisha I, Countess of Charax, wife of Richard's late brother Charles. In 1548 Edmund, Richard and their allies committed a coup d'état. Dordrecht was charged with High Treason of trying to murder Arhur's little brother. He was executed and Edmund took his place as Chancellor and Lord Protector. The First Haforian War In 1549 King Brutus II of Hafor invaded Anglaria. He wanted the Duchy of Istit to be added to his Empire. However he wanted to hold on to the lands. Therefore he killed the High King, his little brother and his mother. He then made a deal with Edmund. Edmund would be crowned High King of Anglaria, but he would give Brutus all of Istit. Edmund agreed, knowing that Brutus would kill him otherwise. High King Edmund I Edmund was extremely happy with his new position as High King and he wanted his brother to share in his fortune. Therefore he made Edmund his Lord High Chancellor and created him Duke of Salis. He also made him the Prefect of Norgan and Portia. Later during that same year Alisha gave birth to a son, Charles. The Second Haforian War In 1551 Edmund and Richard raised a great army to get Brutus out of Istit, which was their ancestral seat. However Brutus had just been invaded by the King of Avalon. The King of Nola had also joint the war, but on the side of Hafor. The Anglarian Army was devestating for Brutus. They took half his occupied land and it claimed his oldest son, the Count of Cyrene. In 1552 Edmund and Richard captured the city of Hafor. However Nola had defeated Avalon and King Julius and his army had surrendered. Nola and Brutus then took back Hafor from Edmund, while Richard was mustering troops in Istit. Edmund fled back to Istit, while Richard rode out and defeated Brutus and Nola. Avalon then returned with an army and took down many small armies that were reforming. King Julius even captured the King of Nola. King Brutus of Nola was brought to Richard who released him after signing a peace treaty and after Brutus had declared war on Hafor and had vowed to lend his troops to Anglaria in any and every war against Hafor. Richard, King Julius of Avalon and King Brutus of Nola then attacked King Brutus of Hafor in his capital. Brutus withstood the attack but he had to file for peace, knowing he could never defeat them. Hafor had to give up land to Avalon Schism Richard came back as a hero. While in charge he had taken back Anglarian territory and turned two former enemies into protectorates, while also having destroyed a superior oppenent, who only two years earlier had been able to destroy the Anglarian Army. Richard was especially popular in Portia. His wife was the Countess of Charax and the aunt of the incredibly popular late High King Arthur III. She was also the ex-wife of Charles and the mother of his only child and heir, Duke Edward of Norgan. Richard was control of Portia, Salis, Norgan and Canter, making his power rival Edmund's. Now Edmund had to make Richard even more powerful because the people demanded it. The people of Istit had already asked for Richard as their new Duke and Edmund could not refuse. Now only his provinces of Noricum and Latium were still truly loyal to Edmund and not Richard. In 1555 Edmund started fighting back. He stripped Richard from his position as Chancellor. In 1559 Richard was also stripped of the Prefecture of Norgan. In 1562 Edmund reformed his court. He knew he wanted to diminish Richard's power, but he could not cut him off completely. Therefore he appointed him Lord Privy Seal. Richard now always stood close to his brother, but was powerless. In 1564 Richard married his son Arthur to Princess Clovina of Anglaria, daughter of High King Alexander VII. This was a direct attack on Edmund's rule because together Clovina and Arthur had far better claim to the Anglarian throne than Edmund did. To counter this Edmund stripped Richard of his Prefecture of Portia and made Julius I, Count of Tyrus the new Prefect. However Julius had little real control over the area. The Yorkist Civil War In 1566 Edmund feared Richard so much he had him imprisoned on the charge of Treason. However Richard's friend, the Lord Great Chamberlain Arthur VI, Duke of Hessen, freed him and together they fled the capital. All of Anglaria was outraged because of Richard's capture. Nobody believed their hero would be a traitor and believed Edmund to be the traitor instead. In Portia the people were raising an army by themselves. Julius of Tyrus tried to stop them, but the Portians killed him because they believed Richard had their interest at heart while Julius was a spy of Edmund. In Istit another army was raised and they started marching to Norgan, where Richard's stepson Edward I, Duke of Norgan was calling them to unite. King Darius III of Frisia saw this as an opportunity to get a High King that was favourable to him. Therefore he joint the Portian army and marched on Irgalon. Edmund's army was not mustered and he had to flee from Irgalon with his army. He when he tried to go past Ufir the Ufirians attacked his fleet, destroying half of it. He arrived in Hafor where he was joint by the armies of Hafor, Nola and Avalon. Edmund's Fall In 1567 Edmund was betrayed by two of his principal generals, the Duke of Efir and the Count of Tyrus. They killed Edmund's son and the Queen of Avalon. They brought the Queen's sister to Richard, who crowned her the new Queen of Avalon. Richard then easily defeated Edmund in battle, after most of his army had routed. However Richard failed to capture Edmund. Edmund fled with his allies to Nola. There he and his family were murdered. They captured the Dowager Duchess of Dordrecht, Duke Agravain II of Dordrecht and Duke Arminius III of Almia, the last three people who stood with Edmund. The Dordrecht family was saved by the Duke of Efir, their kin. He begged Richard not to execute them and Richard consented. Richard then freed Almia, who had been his friend in their youth. Early Reign Richard was crowned High King of Anglaria in 1567. He appointed his friend and principal supporter the Duke of Hessen as his Lord High Chancellor and Prefect of Mardiun. The Duke of Efir, who effectively destroyed Edmund's chance of victory, was allowed to keep his position as Lord High Treasurer. Richard knew the Duke of Almia was still a very powerful man. Therefore Almia was appointed as Lord President of the Council. The Duke of Argon was appointed as Lord Privy Seal. As his Lord Great Chamberlain Richard chose Flavius I, Duke of Ymeria. Edward I, Duke of Norgan, Richard's stepson was appointed as Lord High Constable and Prefect of Norgan. Saladin II, Duke of Ofir was known to be very closely allied to the Frisians. Nevertheless Richard appointed him as his Lord High Admiral and Prefect of Latium. The Prefectures of Noricum and Marduin were awarded to Duke Publius II of Firnia and Duke Peregrinus I of Aliria respectively. The Treason of Almia In 1568 Duke Arminius III of Almia, the Lord President of the Council, plotted with Princess Eleanor of Anglaria, his niece and the daughter of Edmund, to place her on the throne instead of Richard. Almia involved his brother-in-law the Ymeria, who then betrayed him to Richard. Richad now had no choice but to have Almia executed, which he then did. Death of the Prince of Chester In 1570 Claudius, Prince of Chester and Duke of Salis, Richard's heir died. Coincidentally so did his mother. There were severe speculations of poison. Edward I, Duke of Norgan accused his own mother of having poisoned the child, resulting in a schism between the two. Flavius I, Duke of Ymeria found poisonous mushrooms in the kitchen and blamed the deaths on those. He then had the cook executed. Richard's new heir was his son with Alisha, Charles. He was now created Prince of Chester. The King of Avalon In 1580 Queen Morgana I of Avalon died. Her sons with the Prince of Chester were still far too young to succeed her. Therefore the Prince himself claimed the throne. Richard was against this and wanted his grandson Edward to succeed immediately. Nevertheless Charles was crowned and Richard supported him. However the Emperor of Hoxberg had Julia of Hafor claim the throne. This resulted in a war between Hoxberg and Nola on one side and Anglaria, Avalon and Hafor on the other. The war lasted two years without a clear result. Richard then asked Emperor Rudolf V for an alliance, to make keep Avalon, Nola and Hafor from becoming too powerful. The treaty was finished in 1583. Death Shortly after the treaty Richard got ill. He died shortly afterwards. His son King Charles of Avalon was then crowned High King of Anglaria. Category:High Kings of Anglaria Category:House of York Category:House of Waddinxvene Category:Anglarians Category:Latins Category:Mardrim Category:Born in 1524 Category:Dukes of Istit Category:Dukes of Salis Category:Nobles Category:Monarchs Category:Souvereigns Category:Dukes of Canter Category:Lord High Chancellor Category:Lord Privy Seal Category:Lord High Treasurer Category:Yorkist Courtier